Tal para cual
by Nienna
Summary: Ed's POV. Hay cosas que pasan no importa cuánto uno luche contra ellas... afortunadamente. RoyxEd, shounen ai, one-shot.


Su mirada intensa sobre mí…

Pese cuanto me pese, es una de las principales razones por las cuales detesto venir a Central. Porque no lo entiendo, por más que pienso en eso no logro aproximarme siquiera a descifrar qué diablos está pensando. Y la conciencia de que me importe saberlo me enferma. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que intentar desentrañar la mente de ese bastardo ególatra y miserable.

Esos fríos ojos oscuros son inexpugnables, debería aceptarlo de una vez y dejar de obsesionarme con ello. Aun si parece que me observaran como si de repente no hubiese nadie más en el mundo, esa interpretación está lejos de ser la correcta. Es solo mi retorcida y dañada cabeza, torturándome con este sentimiento que me niego a admitir.

Tengo motivos más que suficientes para no hacerlo, me repito por enésima vez, cruzando a zancadas los pasillos del Cuartel General en dirección al lugar que más odio de todos.

No tengo derecho a sentir algo como esto, ni siquiera a imaginar que sí puedo en silencio. Arrebaté de todo a mi ser más querido y lo único que merezco es el infierno, si es que existe uno. A veces me parece increíble el que mis pies todavía pisen la tierra, porque siento que llevo muerto tiempo ya. Entonces miro a Al, en lo que lo convertí debido a mis caprichos y mi inexperiencia, y recuerdo que todavía vivo y que tengo un objetivo que cumplir.

Abro la puerta con descaro y por supuesto sin molestarme en llamar primero, deseando entregar lo más rápido posible mi informe y poder largarme de aquí. Mi corazón late con fuerza, dándome la impresión de que ha contado cada día, cada hora que ha pasado lejos de la persona dueña de esa oficina.

- Tanto tiempo, Hagane no. Siéntate.

Sí, es cierto. Me he tardado el doble de lo permitido en venir, si es que no más. Soy conciente de eso, así como soy conciente de que estoy enamorado no sólo de un hombre, sino del militar que está mirándome en este momento, y me repugno a mí mismo.

Debo ser un masoquista, me convenzo, tirando sin ceremonia la carpeta con el informe atrasado sobre el escritorio y dejándome caer en el sofá sin decir una palabra. En otra ocasión, ya hubiera empezado a recitarle lo que tiene perfectamente escrito en papel para así terminar pronto y marcharme. Pero hoy no quiero, estoy cansado. Guardo la ingenua esperanza de que este día sea diferente y se conforme con leer lo que tiene en las manos y no me atormente obligándome a darle un monólogo cuando apenas soy capaz de estar en la misma habitación junto a él sin que note mi nerviosismo y la emoción que me causa verlo.

- Has perdido peso – le oigo decir y me encojo de hombros. Al ya me lo había dicho muchas veces.

- Y tú has engordado – respondo con simpleza.

Sé que ha estado observándome desde que entré, a pesar de que mantengo la vista exactamente en el lado contrario del que él se encuentra. Me maldigo por dentro, porque esa frase salida de su boca me afecta más que oírla de la de mi hermano.

Allí estaba mi imaginación jugándome sucio otra vez, haciendo que percibiera un leve dejo de preocupación en sus palabras. Tenía que salir de allí, y pronto.

- A no ser que no sepas leer, me retiro, Mustang – me puse de pie - No estoy de humor para facilitarte tu trabajo, así que hazme el favor de sacrificar tu siesta de la tarde y leerlo como hacen los oficiales normales.

Casi pego un grito al encontrarlo frente a la puerta, bloqueándome el paso. Un poco más y hubiera chocado contra él, y seguramente hubiera notado que estoy temblando y le hubiera dado material nuevo para sus constantes burlas.

- Lo haces apropósito, ¿no? – tomándome del brazo, me llevó de vuelta al sillón y solo me soltó cuando me senté – No te muevas.

Se aproximó a su escritorio y levantó el tubo del teléfono. Me di cuenta de que estaba ordenando comida para mí y me hirvió la sangre. No soy ningún muerto de hambre, no necesito que me alimente.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, bastardo? – inquirí, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Me aseguro de que crezcas al menos un par de centímetros más – oh, mal argumento - ¿O qué, no sabes que necesitas comer para eso?

- ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PARA VERLO TIENES QUE INCLINARTE HASTA DARTE DE NARICES CONTRA EL PISO!? – grité, trastornado, casi tirándome sobre él. Sólo conseguí que se retorciera de risa, alejándose de mis manos que amenazaban con apretarle el cuello.

- Mucho mejor – dijo, secándose las lágrimas y dejando de reírse – Me gustas más así, Hagane no.

Yo no entendí a qué se refería, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que gracias a mi arranque de ira podía mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y no me sentía tan miserable. Al menos algo bueno había conseguido con su actitud y rogué que el enojo me durara hasta estar a kilómetros de él. Literalmente.

La comida no tardó en llegar y acepto que lucía bastante apetitosa. Solo por eso, tomé los palillos y comencé a comer en silencio. De todas formas, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba dispuesto a obligarme a comer hasta no dejar ni un grano de arroz si era necesario.

- No te pediré una explicación oficial para tu tardanza, Hagane no – dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Tragando con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca, sentí deseos de correr cuando estiró sus brazos, apoyándolos en el respaldo, incluso atrás de mi espalda – Te lo voy a preguntar, no como tu superior, sino como una persona que desde que te conoció ha velado por tu seguridad y la de tu hermano. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que estés así?

Hubiera preferido mil veces que me pidiera la 'explicación oficial'. Entonces le hubiera dicho: "Asuntos personales". Pero no. Para colmo, parecía que de verdad le interesaba, que de verdad estaba preocupado por mí. Por alguien que solamente era una carga para él y que no hacía más que meterle en líos, uno más grande que el otro.

Bajé la vista, sin saber qué decir. Una mentira sería inútil, soy un pésimo mentiroso, si es que no el peor. Tampoco puedo decirle la verdad, estamos en pleno Cuartel y si alguien llega a oírme y se esparce el rumor, lo condenaré a él y a su carrera para siempre.

Revolví un poco la comida que me quedaba en el plato, pensativo. Solo me quedaba una opción. Tendría que decirle una parte de la verdad, y esperar que sea suficiente y que deje de interrogarme.

- El tiempo pasa, es todo. El tiempo pasa pero no estoy ni un paso más cerca de devolverle su cuerpo a Al. Sigo como al principio, sin ninguna pista, y no sé cuánto tiempo más él pueda esperar…

- Con que era eso – no se oía sorprendido – Te alegrará saber que tengo algo para ti, entonces.

Lo observo en silencio mientras él se pone de pie y vuelve a su escritorio, desordena uno de los cajones en busca de algo, y me lo enseña. Un libro grueso, viejo y corroído, en cuya tapa solo quedaban dos palabras más o menos legibles: transmutación humana.

Antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de pararme, él ya estaba de vuelta en el sofá, justo a mi lado, tan cerca que puedo incluso sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y permitirme dejar grabado en mis sentidos el aroma de su colonia. Intenté hacerme con el libro, pero él lo alejó de mi alcance, mostrándome una torcida sonrisa que se me antojó hasta lujuriosa. Terminé de convencerme de mi locura con ese último pensamiento.

- Me temo que no conseguirás que te entregue lo que conseguí gratis, Hagane no – me explicó, acercándose mucho a mí, como si quisiera intimidarme. Me alejé lo más que pude, que no fue mucho, porque tuve la brillante idea de sentarme en el borde del sillón – Esto no solo podría costarme mi puesto, sino también mi vida. Si me descubren, me fusilarán.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho si no piensas dármelo, acaso eres imbécil? – espeté, lamentando haber dejado la comida sobre la mesa. Podría haberle dado un buen uso aventándole lo que quedaba sobre la cara – Yo no tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte semejante favor.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que es dinero lo que quiero?

Tal vez estoy soñando, pienso, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi piel y su nariz rozando la mía. Me debo haber quedado dormido en el tren, y todavía ni siquiera pisé ciudad Central. Eso explica todo; el sermón que nunca me dio, su repentina preocupación por mí, y su cordura que brilla por su ausencia.

Roy no podía. No.

No podía estar a punto de besarme en medio de su oficina.

Por lo general, me hubiera dejado llevar. Hablábamos de un inofensivo un sueño, después de todo. Algo no me dejó hacerlo, no obstante. Se sentía demasiado real, como ninguno se había sentido antes.

Además, había un detalle. Acababa de notar que sus ojos no son negros como yo siempre creí. A esta distancia, prácticamente nula, pude ver que son de color azul. El azul más profundo que vi en mi vida, y que ni en la más cursi de mis fantasías hubiera podido imaginar.

Me alejé con tanta brusquedad de él que terminé golpeándome la cabeza contra el piso. Aturdido, separé apenas los párpados y comprobé con horror que había bajado del sillón y estaba ahora sobre mí. Supliqué para mis adentros que se dejara de bromas, porque no era nada gracioso, no lo era.

No tenía idea de cuán roto iba a dejar mi corazón si continuaba.

- Esto es lo que quiero – habló, sujetando mi brazo de auto-mail con una mano y mi mentón con la otra, usando el pulgar para delinear mis labios – Así que depende de ti, Hagane. Dime, ¿hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar por tu hermano?

En mis sueños, siempre me ponía rojo como farol de navidad. En este momento, sin embargo, siento que no me llega sangre a la cabeza, que me voy a desmayar.

- Hasta donde sea necesario – respondí con cautela, midiendo mis palabras, a pesar de que mi cerebro se quejaba a los gritos de la falta de oxígeno. El simple acto de respirar es todo un desafío, teniéndole a milímetros de distancia.

Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que esto sea una broma, y de ninguna forma voy a permitir que Roy Mustang se ría de mí por una razón como ésta.

- Perfecto. Llegaremos a un acuerdo, entonces.

Paseó sus labios por todo mi rostro, desde mi barbilla hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello, evitando en todo momento tocar mi boca. Me quedé de piedra, pensando que cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba y también que cada vez tenía menos ganas de averiguarlo.

Es una confesión muy patética, lo sé, pero casi desde que conozco al hombre que está sobre mí que deseo que me mire de esta manera.

De repente, frenó lo que hacía. Se puso de pie con naturalidad y regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio como si hacer algo como esto con uno de sus subordinados fuera de lo más cotidiano.

El solo pensamiento me hizo enfurecer y fue suficiente para lograr que las piernas me respondieran y me llevaran hasta él con rapidez.

- ¿Pero qué mierda…? – comencé, sin embargo el militar me silenció, simplemente apoyando su enguantado dedo índice en mis labios.

- Esta es mi dirección – me explicó, tendiéndome un trozo de papel en el que acababa de escribir – Te espero a las ocho en punto. Si no vas, significa que cambiaste de parecer y que lo que acaba de pasar jamás sucedió.

- Allí estaré, anciano pervertido – afirmé, arrebatándole el papel y alejándome de él.

Consulté mi reloj de bolsillo, tras salir de la oficina dando un portazo. Apenas pasan de las dos de la tarde.

Siento que serán las seis horas más largas de mi vida y temo que no me voy a equivocar. Eso no quiere decir que no tenga nada que hacer, no obstante. Todo lo contrario, mi cabeza clama por un poco de orden. Mientras camino hacia un parque, creo que va a estallar antes de que yo pueda hacer siquiera el intento de saber qué es lo que pienso de todo esto.

Definitivamente que el Coronel se me tirara encima no estaba en mis planes.

El tiempo es algo subjetivo, dicen. No podría estar más de acuerdo. Siento que si sigo esperando me arrancaré hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, y aún falta media hora para que sean las ocho. Doy vueltas alrededor de un solitario columpio del parque, como león enjaulado, preguntándome si realmente está bien seguirle el juego. Huelga decir que el único que saldrá herido seré yo, ya que todo lo que quiere Mustang conmigo es tener sexo.

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, intentando no prestarle atención a mi desatada imaginación para que la sangre deje de acumularse en mis mejillas. Aunque mentiría si dijera que sé el tipo de cosas que va a hacerme. Para mi desgracia si hay algo de lo cual no tengo ni idea es sobre aquello en lo que el bastardo es más que un experto. Supongo que eso cambiará hoy, sé que por muchas dudas que tenga al respecto voy a presentarme ante él de igual forma. Desperdiciar la oportunidad de que se fije solamente en mí, aun si sólo es por unas horas, me parece inconcebible.

Sin embargo, una voz en mi cabeza sigue gritándome que no debo. Me he negado a oírla por horas, pero ya no puedo más. Y lo que dice me hiela la sangre, y el corazón.

No debo. No por mí, sino por él. Si llegan a descubrirnos… si se dan cuenta de cuán retorcidos pueden ser sus gustos…

No puedo creerlo, pienso, sentándome en el columpio y comenzando a balancearme en él, queriendo que la suave brisa que creo con mis movimientos seque las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de mis ojos.

No puedo ir, no si eso significa ponerlo en peligro.

Está bien, pienso, alzando la vista al cielo que ya casi está completamente teñido de negro. Puedo contenerme si lo hago para protegerlo. Y está bien, me repito. Él jamás se enterará de la verdadera razón por la cual me arrepentí de ir. Creerá que simplemente no estoy dispuesto a usar mi cuerpo para obtener las pistas que necesito para recuperar el de Al.

Al.

¿Cómo podré mirarle después de dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta? Ese libro podría ser la clave de todo, sin embargo no podré obtenerlo, no podré… siento que voy a fallarle. Otra vez.

Y otra vez la duda. ¿Debo ir, por mi hermano? ¿Por la promesa que le hice? ¿O no debo ir, porque de hacerlo reduciré a nada todos los esfuerzos de Roy por llegar hasta donde está?

Maldito sea. Yo no soy el que tendría que estar preocupándose de su reputación. ¡ES ÉL! ¿A mí qué demonios me importa? Es un adulto. Técnicamente sabe lo que está haciendo.

Una risa estridente sale de mi garganta, un poco quebrada por el llanto. Qué pedazo de idiota escogí para enamorarme.

¡Claro que no lo sabe! Si conociera los riesgos ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mencionar el asunto. A no ser que… que no sea sólo atracción lo que siente. Que sea algo más, algo más importante que su objetivo de convertirse en el próximo Führer.

Ya empecé a divagar otra vez. Por supuesto que no es eso. Él no me corresponde. ¿Cuándo lograré metérmelo bien en la cabeza?

Al final, el tiempo se encargó de tomar la decisión en mi lugar. Cuando recordé que aunque mi cerebro ya no funcione correctamente el mundo sigue girando, miré mi reloj y me espantó lo que vi. Las nueve.

- Lo lamento, Al – dije en voz alta, sin que me importara el hecho de que mi hermano obviamente no podía escucharme – Yo… encontraré otra manera...

Entonces sentí una mano en mi mejilla. Una mano enguantada.

Era él.

Casi consigo darme otro golpe en la cabeza al pararme de un salto de donde estaba y alejarme varios pasos. No podía permitir que se me acercara o estaba todo perdido, no podría resistirme a él. Terminaría haciendo justamente lo que había querido evitar.

Admito que se veía extraño. Su sonrisa no era cínica, sino forzada. Sus ojos, alumbrados por la luz de un cercano farol, no brillaban con su malicia característica, sino que estaban completamente apagados. El azul ultramar que había visto esa tarde era indistinguible, a pesar de que estaba casi tan cerca como en ese momento.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Mustang? – le pregunté, con toda la rudeza que pude, dejando de analizarle con la mirada. Si seguía haciéndolo, empezaría a desvariar de nuevo. Luce como si acabaran de quitarle lo más querido que tenía – Dijiste que no me molestarías si no me presentaba. No cambiaré de opinión, así que lárgate de aquí.

- No vine a obligarte, Edward – fijé mi vista en él, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¡Había usado mi nombre! – Solo vine a traerte esto.

Con rapidez sacó algo del bolsillo interno de su sobretodo negro y lo extendió hacia mí. Yo le miré, más confundido que nunca. ¡Era el libro que me había mostrado!

- La verdad es que me alegra que no estés dispuesto a prostituirte por conseguir lo que quieres – confesó, dando un paso hacia donde estaba – Así que, ten, es tuyo.

- Estás loco – fue todo lo que atiné a decir, estirando la mano para tomarlo. Al hacerlo mis dedos rozaron los suyos y me di cuenta que se había quitado el guante. De que su piel era suave, cálida - ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto, si no quieres nada a cambio?

- Oh, sí que quiero algo – rebatió, cambiando su expresión abatida de antes, y entonces noté que me había quedado no solo mirando su mano como un idiota, sino tocándola también. Sonrojado, le arrebaté el libro y giré la cabeza para no verlo directamente.

Hasta de reojo pude ver que su sonrisa ahora era auténtica. Quise salir corriendo al pensar en que en cualquier momento estallaría en carcajadas por lo que había hecho, por lo obvio que había sido y porque al fin había descubierto los sentimientos que tanto trabajo me había costado ocultar. Un pequeño desliz había tirado a la basura todos mis esfuerzos por no ponerme en evidencia.

- Quiero que me prometas que no morirás – dijo en tono suave, sosteniendo mi codo para impedirme huir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque entonces habrá valido la pena el riesgo.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía apostar a que él podía oírlo perfectamente. Tan fuerte lo hacía que sentía que me había quedado sordo, que no había oído bien lo que él había dicho.

¿Qué tan altas podían ser las probabilidades de que el Flame Alchemist, el casanova de ciudad Central, el que tenía una cita nueva cada día, el que al chasquear los dedos no solo creaba fuego, sino que rompía corazones a su alrededor, gustara de un chico que lo único que hacía era complicarse la vida a sí mismo y a los demás?

- Mustang desgraciado – comencé, soltándome de su agarre, aun sin mirarlo. Por favor, ¿altas? ¡Nulas! – Deja de burlarte de mí, ¿es que no has tenido suficiente hoy?

- De ti jamás tengo suficiente – siguió tomándome el pelo. Le arrojé el libro que me había dado con violencia, tan de sorpresa que casi no consigue protegerse el rostro – ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¿Es que no entendiste todo lo que me costó conseguir eso para ti, Ed?

- ¡No me llames Ed, imbécil! ¡Nadie te pidió que arriesgaras el pellejo por mí y no entiendo qué pretendiste al hacerlo, pero te advierto que si no dejas ya de bromear voy a romperte algo más que tu linda cara!

Acerqué mis manos, dispuesto a palmearlas según qué palabras escogiera decir a continuación. Estaba decidido a que se olvidara de mi descuido a golpes si era necesario. Él parpadeó varias veces antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Mala elección, pensé, saltándole encima con furia tras transformar mi brazo de auto-mail en una lanza afilada.

- ¡Espera, cálmate! ¡Déjame explicarte! – balbuceó, esquivando mi primer ataque por los pelos. No así el segundo – HAGANE, ALTO!

Me parece que se arrepintió de haberse quitado uno de sus guantes. Como que ahora le hacía falta. Con urgencia. O tal vez no, ni siquiera estaba defendiéndose en serio, solamente chasqueaba los dedos cuando se veía muy acorralado y no con la misma fuerza de siempre. Su poco entusiasmo por salvarse hizo que la ira que sentía se fuera apagando poco a poco, y que de la misma forma empezara a creer en él. A creer que no quería hacerme daño, que no estaba engañándome ni riéndose de mí. Que por una vez, estaba siendo sincero.

- ¿Satisfecho? – preguntó agitado. Sonreí ante la oportunidad de meter el dedo en la llaga.

- No en realidad. Los años no pasan en vano, eh, Coronel? Se ha puesto muy lento, pero supongo que a su edad--

- ¡¡No estoy viejo, tú pequeño demonio de mal carácter!! ¿¡Qué es eso de atacarme de pronto cuando estoy diciéndote algo importante!?

- Yo creo que debería intentar llevando una vida más sana – insistí, pasando olímpicamente por alto la referencia a mi estatura. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante – Dicen que puede llegar a retroceder años enteros así. ¿Quizá menos café y más jugo de naranja, Coronel?

- Bueno – gruñó, sentándose en el césped – No me ofendes – me reí, oh, claro que no lo hago – Bien que viejo y todo te gusto igual, eh, Hagane? – me imitó silenciando mis risotadas, sonriendo de costado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas.

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo, anciano pervertido, te lo advierto, voy a…! – me quedé callado al sentir como tomaba mi mano humana entre las suyas y apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro. Se estaba riendo otra vez, sin embargo ya no me molestaba. A mis oídos era una risa completamente diferente. Era casi como si estuviera riéndose de…

- Me haces tan feliz – alzó la vista hacia mí y añadió – No lo negaste

- Aunque lo negara, ¿te convencería? – pregunté resignado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Había llegado al punto de no retorno, si esto resultaba ser un sueño…

- No, no lo harías – respondió, besando mi mano.

… Más que despertar, iba a morir cuando terminara.

No quería. No quería que fuera un sueño, no quería que fuera una broma, no quería que se terminara, no quería alejarme nunca más de él. Esta vez fui yo quien enterró la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el aroma impregnado en su ropa, como si el aire sin su fragancia ya no fuera suficiente para mantenerme vivo.

Porque así era. Todo este tiempo había pensado en él, en cuán imposible era lo nuestro, en cuán equivocados eran mis sentimientos, en una manera de borrarlos para siempre sin encontrarla jamás aunque pasara noches enteras sin dormir, días enteros sin comer.

- ¿Ed? ¿Estás bien? – lo escuché indagar preocupado. Quise responderle que estaba mejor que nunca, pero no pude. Mis labios tenían otra idea, una que llevaban abrigando hace demasiado tiempo como para poder esperar.

Roy recibió mi gesto sorprendido, enseguida comenzando a responderme con suavidad y sin parecer incómodo por mi torpeza al besarlo. Sin que me diera cuenta y sin que me molestara en lo absoluto, asumió el control del beso, mientras me acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos.

De haber podido, hubiera dejado escapar una risa idéntica a la suya de hace un rato. Una risa llena de alegría y de paz.

Qué pedazo de idiota soy yo también. Definitivamente somos tal para cual.

Ahora entendía todo. Lo verdaderamente imposible no era estar juntos, era no estarlo sin hacernos daño.

No importan los riesgos, ni las consecuencias.

Solo importamos nosotros. Nosotros y el tiempo que tenemos por delante.


End file.
